


Ancient

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Spoilers, beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Franklin, McCoy is finally able to treat Spock's injury.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> A little additional scene after the cutaway when Bones starts treating Spock.  
> Slight Spoilers for Beyond

Jim sat beside Spock as McCoy exposed the wound that desperately needed treating.

He couldn’t help wince when he saw it. 

Spock had glossed over the severity of it when he’d been beamed on board. Jim had seen the blood stain on his shirt, but Spock dismissed his worry, focusing on the missing crew and their next steps. It was only when Spock all but collapsed that Jim realised how seriously he was hurt.

McCoy held the protoplaser over the wound which should stop Spock bleeding internally, according to McCoy. At least if it was the right piece of equipment. He didn’t seem too sure about it.

Kirk eyed the wound. It looked a mess.

Green blood stained the skin and the wound was mostly heat sealed to stop more blood being poured out. But Spock was still losing blood, it was just pooling inside him instead.  
He was laying there dying and all Jim could do was sit beside him and hope that whatever McCoy was doing was helping. For all any of them knew, this ancient piece of medical kit might not even work any more. It looked like it was working, but they wouldn’t know unless Spock continued to deteriorate.

He couldn’t think like that.

“Is here anything we can do, Captain?” Chekov asked. His voice snapped Jim out of his less that optimistic thoughts and he turned way from Spock, suddenly all to aware of his First Officers vulnerability.

“We might need to get this ship mobile.”

“Right Captain. We shall see what we can work out.” Chekov said. He noticed Scotty take a few steps away and heard him follow.

He looked at the wound again and frowned.

“You can go help them, Jim.” Bones said, concentrating on his work. Jim looked at Spock, who wasn’t looking at anything, brow creased in pain.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he promised as he stood up and left them too it.

He wandered through a few doors until he found where the other three were stood. Chekov and Scotty were talking quietly and stopped when they saw him. He stood there, distracted, unable to say anything.

“Are you okay, Jim?” Scotty asked.

“Yeah. I just don’t like to see any of my crew in trouble.” he said, shooting them a hollow smile.

“He’ll be fine, Jim. Vulcan’s are tough.” Scotty says, though he doesn’t sound convinced of his own words. Chekov just nods in support. They go back to discussing ways to get the ship mobile and Jim stays quiet. He doesn’t know how to do this without Spock. Didn’t even know if he’d want too.

“Come up with any genius plans yet?” Bones says, stepping into the room with the others.

“How’s Spock?” Jim asks straight away.

“Resting.” Bones says. He turned to Jaylah. “I don’t suppose you have a change of clothing? It’d be best if we could get him out of that stuff.

“I think so.” Jaylah says and heads off.

Scotty seems to sense the mood of the room and quickly adds “I’ll go give her a hand.”

“It might not be enough, Jim.” Bones said. “I should have had a kit on me,”

“Bones-” Jim starts

“I shall go check Commander Spock is well,” Chekov says, excusing himself. 

“He was fine until we crashed. I didn’t even think to check. I just… I assumed he’d have said something if he were hurt. That was a dumb idea. Stubborn Vulcan bastard.” He shook his head to clear away the thoughts.

“Bones if it hadn’t been you with him…”

“I know, it was lucky but…” He sighed. “Jim, he’s not out of danger yet.”

Jim nods, not wanting to think about it too much.

“He’s lost a hell of a lot of blood which I’ve only just been able to stop and that’s if that ancient piece of crap does it’s job properly. It might not be that stable and it hasn’t done a thing to help the pain or prevent infection. Cauterising a wound like that…” He had known the risk of infection was greatly increased but he’d had know other choice.

“What does he need?”

“We get him to a hospital and they can treat his wound properly. Can’t replace the blood though. He’s got such a rare blood type you can only get it three places- New Vulcan, Earth and on the Enterprise. If that has stopped the bleeding and he doesn’t lose any more blood…”

“Jim-” Spock says at the door way.

“What the hell are you doing up?” Bones says moving over and turning Spock around, heading back the way Spock had came directing him back to the chair. “I wish there was something to put you to sleep.” McCoy griped. He pushed the Vulcan back down into the seat

“I do not require sleep. The crew needs to be found, Captain.”

“I know that Spock, but you need to rest.”

“Resting will not find the crew.”

“Here. It looks like your size and it comes with no green.” Jaylah says holding out a clean uniform. Bones took the uniform, nodding a quick thanks to her. Scotty stood just behind her in the doorway.

“You should change and then we can think if a way to get our crew back.” Jim encouraged. “Come on,” he said, addressing the others. He needed Spock, injured or not. He thought better when his first officer was there to run ideas with him.

The others headed out before him and he paused at the doorway when he saw Bones wasn’t moving.

Sensing Jim’s presence still, he turned to him. “He can’t do this without some help. We’ll come through when we’re done.”

“I’ll get you some water,” Jim says and he heads out the door.

Bones thinks about how to assist Spock best. The idea of asking Spock to lift his arms up so he could pull the top up over his head seemed like a bad idea, considering the injury.

“Okay, bare with me here,” he said and he turned Spock away from him, so he was stood behind the Vulcan. He unzipped the fastening and Spock was about to grab the bottom of the shirt and raise it over his head. McCoy had visions of it ending with Spock passed out on the floor. “Hold it,” he said, gently placing one arm on Spock’s own arm to halt the movement.

McCoy grabbed the fabric, separated by the zip and with a firm grip on either side, he yanked the fabric, tearing it half way down. He repeated the action until it was torn all the way.

“A little easier that way,” McCoy said.

Spock removed the ruined top, folding it neatly despite the state it was in. Kirk returned with water and a cloth before leaving Bones to it. Dried blood was stained all down Spock’s side. He wanted to clean it all off but without being sure of the damage done and the effectiveness of the protoplasm, he opted to gently wipe off what he could and leave the rest for now.

“I could do this myself, Doctor,” Spock says as he watches absently.

“Just gives me a chance to take a good look at this thing. How’s it feeling?”

“Much the same as it did before.” Spock answers evenly.

“Once we rescue the crew and sort this mess out, we’ll get you to a hospital and you’ll feel much better.” Spock doesn’t answer. He helps Spock slip his arms in the old Franklin jacket and leaves Spock to fasten it while he removes Spock’s boots and trousers, quickly wipes away the blood that’s ran down Spock’s leg and pulls the clean trousers on. He works as quickly and effectively as he can, not wanting to make Spock feel uncomfortable with what’s happening.

“There, good as new,” McCoy says.

He doesn’t feel good as new. He hurts and is tired. His body urges him to go into a trance. He’d heal quickly, but there’s the crew that needs finding and now isn’t the time.

But it occurs to him that outwardly, despite the odd, outdated uniform, he looks good as new.  
No one needs know that his change of uniform occurred due to injury.

If he acted as normal, no one would suspect otherwise.

But deep down, he knew that Jim needed him right now. He needed Spock to be beside him while they found the crew and he couldn’t let him down.

“Come Doctor, we still have a lot to do,” he says.


End file.
